The Dead and The Alive read Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows
by selina11223
Summary: It's one year after the Second Wizarding War ended, and many characters who were kept in the dark during that dark time finally find out what happened to Harry, Ron and Hermionie when they mysteriously left to complete a 'mission' given to them by Dumbledore, by reading a special book; Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. Many characters come back to read, both dead and alive!


I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers. Only the plot is mine! But I would like a flying ford Anglia in my backyard...

Please review!

* * *

It was well after midnight here in the Weasley House, yet the cohabitants were still wide awake. Harry and Ron were sitting in opposite armchairs, having an animate discussion about quidditch, with little Teddy Lupin bouncing happily on Harry's lap. Harry, being the godfather of Teddy, made sure he was always well fed, and happy. As it has been a little over a year since the end of the Second Wizarding War, Teddy Remus Lupin was now almost 2 years old. Harry had grown very fond of him, and treated him like a son, as he hoped he could be the father that the child will never have. Nevertheless, Teddy still lives with his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, as she insisted that she will take him in, and care for him as Harry was still very busy with his work as an auror. Mr and Mrs Weasley was sitting at the dining table with their two eldest sons, Bill and Charlie , chatting away about goblins, dragons and (obviously Arthur brought this up) muggle airplanes. "I must know" Arthur started excitedly, "how those iroplines stay up in the air!" Everybody who was close enough to hear this remark, rolled their eyes. Hermionie was snuggled up on the couch next to crookshanks, reading a muggle book called 'Little Woman'. "It's a classic!" she would tell Ron as he continued to bug her about why she wastes her time reading books, "If you would get your head out of the gutter, Ronald, then you would understand why people like reading books!" Fred and Ginny were sitting on the floor of the living room, planning another prank. After Fred died, George thought he had lost everything, he barely came out of his room, he smashed every mirror he went past and he sometimes even thought that there was no point of him being alive without Fred. But after a month of this, Ginny finally plucked up the courage to go and talk to George about Fred dying. After a lot of persuasion, Ginny managed to convince George to open up to her about Fred's death. Long story short, they both ended up sitting on the floor of Fred and George's room sobbing and hugging each other fiercely. Although George was reluctant to talk about it at first, he was glad he did, because it felt like a weight lifted off his shoulder. He then felt he needed to talk about it, otherwise he would blow up, and he knew Ginny was the right person to talk to. Apart from Fred, Ginny was George's favourite sibling, so he knew he could tell her anything, and after their very, very long conversation, George _finally_ started to heal. And 11 months later, here was George, laughing alongside his sister, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye as they planned their next prank. Everything seemed normal as Molly announced that it was time for dinner, and for everyone to start gathering around the table to eat, until there was a blinding light that flashed through the living room and struck against all the window panes. Molly shrieked in shock as she dropped the heavy platter carrying that night's dinner. Everybody besides Teddy, who had started crying due to the bright light and Mrs. Weasley, who was petrified with shock, had reached in their pockets for their wands and pointed it at the invisible offender. The light significantly brightened even more, causing Ginny to turn around and point her wand around her back, in an effort of protecting her eyes against the light. And then suddenly, out of nowhere, the light stopped, and where everyone was expecting to see something dangerous (possibly even a death eater), all they saw was a heavy book and a little note slowly drift down onto the coffee table. The room had gone deathly silent as everybody eyed the book carefully, as if expecting it to turn into a giant two headed monster. After 5 minutes of silent staring, Harry, who still had his wand pointed in front of his stomach, ready to attack if needed, bended down slightly to reach for the book.

"Harry!" Hermionie shrieked, "Don't touch it! What if it's cursed!"

"I know Hermionie, im casting a dark spell detector, to see if it is," replied Harry wearily.

"Oh" was the only thing Hermionie had thought to say.

After casting the spell on the book, the others looked at him expectantly as Harry stated, "Nothing, it's just an ordinary book".

'Are you sure?" Ron asked, nervously.

"Positive"

While Hermionie bit her lip nervously, Ginny looked thoughtful as she walked towards Harry.

"Pass it here," she ordered, stretching out her arm, "I'll read out the note".

Harry passed her the book with the note attached to it and Ginny smiled appreciatively.

She cleared her throat;

 _As I'm sure you're aware, the Second Wizarding War ended just over a year ago, and which came many devastating events. In which, many of you were kept at bay with what was happening, particularly with Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. Now, as a year has past, we have decided that you deserve to know what they have been doing while they were away. If you decide that you want to know, please hold onto this book for 20 seconds and it will transport you to our meeting place. If you decide against it, please push the book aside and it will disappear within an hour. Along with this, we have decided that it would be better if said people, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger stay behind and do not accompany you, if you decide that you will accept our proposition._

 _Love, APWBD_

 _P.S, If I find myself looking at the mirror of erised, I will see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks._

Again, a deathly silence had engulfed the people inside the room. Only when Teddy made a slight yelping sound did everybody snap back to reality.

"APWBD" whispered Hermionie, "That's Dumbledore's initials"

"Really? "I was under the impression that someone's parents just really hated their child," George attempted to put some humour in the tense situation.

"Do you think it's true?" fumbled Bill

"It is" Harry stated out of nowhere. Everybody turned to him in shock. "In the P.S, Dumbledore explained what he saw himself doing in the Mirror of Erised," Harry continued, "He told only me that, in first year" He knew that Dumbledore was lying about what he saw in the mirror, but its good enough for Harry to know that it really was him.

"Wait a minute," started Charlie, "How can this be Dumbledore, he's dead?"

Harry squirmed slightly, "Yes he is, but he's still here," "I can't explain," continued Harry, seeing the confused faces. "All I know, is that, that's the real Dumbledore."

Harry could tell that the others were still doubtful, yet he couldn't think of a way to convince them. It's not like he could say, 'Hey, remember when we were having a war and almost everybody that we loved died and I almost died yet somehow I managed to survive. Also, when I "died" I saw and talked to Professor Dumbledore and now I know that he's still slightly here, even though he's dead.'

Hermione, Ron and Ginny stared at Harry, as though they were trying to figure him out. It made Harry feel slightly uncomfortable, so he turned around and stared at the floor.

"I believe him," Ginny piped up.

Everybody turned to look at Ginny and she was ashamed to say she slightly blushed under all the stares.

"I mean," she carried on, "Not to rub it in, Harry, I know you don't like people mentioning it-"

"It's fine," interrupted Harry, "continue". He smiled warmly at her and Ginny couldn't help herself from smiling back.

"Anyway," said Ginny in a slight daze, she found herself staring into Harry's deep, green eyes. "We all kind of know what happened in the forest with Harry and you-know-who,

Harry took a deep breathe.

"We know that you-know-who fired _avada kedavra_ on Harry and he managed to survive. I'm not saying that Dumbledore is alive, but I think if Harry can survive from the killing curse, then Dumbledore still could be slightly here, but not exactly".

For what seemed like the thousandths time that night, silence washed over him.

"You truly do have a way with words," said Bill.

"You got it from your mother," exclaimed Mr. Weasley proudly, giving his wife a one-armed hug while smiling at his only daughter.

This time, Ginny was not ashamed to say that she blushed so much that she looked like a ripe tomato. This caused everybody to laugh at their sister, their tomato looking sister.

"At least it doesn't start from her ears," Ron said glumly.

This caused everybody to laugh even harder, with Fred actually having to hold onto the nearest chair so he didn't collapse from laughter.

After a few minutes of this, everybody began to straighten back up and return their faces to the serious expression they wore before, except Teddy and Fred, of coursed who still had a silly look on their face.

"Okay," Hermione started, ignoring Fred who was still slightly laughing, "so we all believe that this is from the actual Dumbledore, right?"

Everybody nodded in unison.

"Good, but what about this part?" She picked up the slightly crumpled letter and read, "Along with this, we have decided that it would be better if said people, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger stay behind and do not accompany you, if you decide that you will accept our proposition." "They're asking us not to come, why?"

"I think I know why," everybody was slightly shocked that it was Ron who answered.

George started laughing again, which made Ron straighten his back slightly, "What's so funny?" he asked indignantly.

"Well," George said with a smirk on his face, "There was a question that not even _Hermione Granger_ knows the answer to, and you think that you do!" "No chance ickle ronykins!"

Ron ears tinged red and he looked extremely embarrassed. Everybody had to admit, it was a bit strange.

"I think he will do great," said Hermione rather angrily, "Come on Ron, what do _you_ think?" She shot George a rather nasty look before turning back to Ron with an encouraging smile on her face.

"Umm, I was actually thinking that if we're there, we might try to influence and convince everybody else that some things didn't really happen, or it wasn't like that. I think Dumbledore wants them to decide what they think of it, because we know a lot of.. bad things happened then," finished Ron.

For a few seconds, everyone remained silent, with thoughtful looks on their faces. Even little Teddy was being quiet.

"I agree with Ron," Harry started slowly, "Also, some quite embarrassing things happened then, and I think we'd all rather not be there when they read it".

Hermione nodded, along with everybody else, showing that they all agreed with what the boys said. Especially Ron, he would not like to be there when they read that he abandoned his closest friends in such a dark time.

"But what about Teddy?" asked Molly.

Everybody turned to look at the little baby sitting quietly on the armchair. He was giggling slightly and fiddling with his hands.

"Awww" cooed both Molly, Ginny and Hermione.

"Anyway," Ron began, attempting to steer the conversation away from the baby, "The note only said to not bring us, so I don't see any reason not to take him,"

"You're just saying that because you don't want to stay home with the baby," said Ginny with an annoyed look on her face.

"Shut up," said Ron heatedly, "It's not that I don't like it, I mean him, I'm just saying that Dumbledore obviously knows that he's here, and if he didn't want him to come, he would have said".

"Keep talking Ron, you're just proving my point," Ginny rolled her eyes.

Before they could continue fighting, Hermione interrupted, "Guys could you please stop fighting for five minutes so we can figure out what we're going to do!?" yelled Hermione, exasperatedly.

Both Ron and Ginny had the decency to look ashamed of themselves, but that didn't stop Ginny from muttering, 'Why don't you give the hypocrite a snog, that would shut him up'. Only Harry had heard the remark and he had a tough time holding in the laughter.

"So, are we going to do it?" asked Mr. Weasley

Everybody looked around at each other and nodded;

"Okay," said Mrs. Weasley, "You guys take care of yourselves, we'll be back as soon as we can!"

"No problem, Mrs. Weasley," said a smiling Harry.

Mrs. Weasley smiled back at him and hugged him, she then went around to the other two and hugged them as well, saying goodbye as she, following the others, held on to an edge of the mysterious book. Ginny followed suit, grabbing a side of the book while waving at the other three.

"Bye," she said grinning.

Once they all gathered around the book and grabbed a part of the book, they all counted down from 20. A few of them closed their eyes while doing it, as they weren't that fond of travelling by portkey. George, on the other hand, laughed and said,

"Try not to snog each other when we're gone, alright?"

"Oi!" yelled Ron angrily.

Ron had a sudden urge to punch his brother in his face, but before he could do anything, the book lunged and twisted, and then vanished in thin air, taking the others with them.

* * *

Whew! First chapter finished! I'm so sorry that this chapter is quite long, but I thought as it's the first, it should be long so I can set the story up! The next chapter will also be quite long, as it has a bit more explaining because that's when they see Dumbledore and some.. special guests.

Next Chapter: Meets the special guests and starts reading the first chapter! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can, but I am quite busy atm because we're going on holiday on Wednesday!

Fanfic Started: 04/11/2017

This chapter written: 04/11/2017


End file.
